gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
Beach Scene
(***) *stretches and yawns* * (***) *looks out the window and sees the sun shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky* * Confessional (***) The perfect day to spend with my girlfriend! * 9:50DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Still sleeping , she was at the bed still dreaming about last night and hugging a pillow think its **** * 9:50Gogogadget831(***) *smiles at her lover hugging a pillow* (Awww, she looks absolutely adorable when she's sleeping) * (***) *goes up to Taeko's bed and gently kisses her on her forehead* * 9:54DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She still sleeping however she senses the kiss and open a smile after ***'s lips touched her forehead, she still sleeping though* * (Taeko) Don't leave me...*She says while she was sleeping not wanting to "***" get away from her* * 9:56Gogogadget831(***) *giggles a little and climbs up on the bed, gently scooping up Taeko in her arms and hugging her tightly* * (***) *whispers in ear* I'll never leave you my love. *kisses earlobe* * 9:59DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She started to open her eyes slowly and notice the position she is, noticing *** hugging her tightly, she blushes furiously with a smile in her face, laughing sheepish* * 10:00Gogogadget831(***) What's so funny? *smirks and snickers back* * 10:00DarkMaster999(Taeko) Good morning, are you rescuing a princess or something I feeling like that around your arms right now. *Gives that smiles of her and laughs* * 10:00Gogogadget831(***) Hahaha you're blushing again. *taunts* * (***) I've come to claim my heart that you've stolen, you little thief! * 10:01DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well who wouldn't blush with a beautiful girl holding me like that? *smirks* * 10:01Gogogadget831(***) *starts kissing furiously* * 10:02DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Kisses her back, enjoying the moment she was having right now* * (Taeko) So, what you want to do today? * 10:03Gogogadget831(***) Hmmm * (***) There's a beach nearby....want to head there? * (***) I'm glad Blaineley stopped by at this exotic location. It has great beaches * 10:06DarkMaster999(Taeko) Beach huh, I normally don't have good memories of it, but since I'm with you of course I would love it *Smiles happy and start hugging her tightly*. Let's go my amazon, conquer the beach! *She gives "orders" to the girl pointing to a direction with the objective to go the closets beach possible* * 10:06Gogogadget831(***) As you wish my queen! * 10:06DarkMaster999Closest* * 10:07Gogogadget831(***) *picks her up bridal style and carries her to the beach while carrying a large bag for their beach things* * 10:08DarkMaster999= Some time later.... = * 10:09Gogogadget831(***) *sets her down on a towel like a queen and protects her beauty under the umbrella * (***) *sets up a small tent as well in case they stay overnight* * (***) Would you like me to put sunscreen on you? * 10:10DarkMaster999(Taeko) Thank you * (Taeko) Hm, ok * 10:11Gogogadget831(***) *squirts some sunscreen and spreads it on taeko's legs* * 10:12DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She was hearing already a swimsuit after they went to beach, a very beautiful piece that she loves it and would probably been sad if she loses it one day* * (***) I'm not very girly. I like wearing board shorts, haha *puts sunscreen on her body and her arms* * 10:15DarkMaster999(Taeko) To be fair I don't care a lot about that detial I always think you are beautiful the way you are *Smirks* * 10:15Gogogadget831(***) You are so sweet . I love you so much . *finishes putting sunscreen on Taeko and puts some sunscreen on herself* * (***) Ever been to a beach Taeko? * 10:18DarkMaster999(Taeko) Ow, but are even rmore sweet *Gives a smile with her eyes showing signs of love which she thinks right now the girl couldn't see* * 10:19Gogogadget831(***) *sighs dreamily as she stares in awe at her lover* * 10:20DarkMaster999(Taeko) Thank you for putting the sunscreen on me and well aside that experience we had thanks to Blaineley, yes but normally I stay under a umbrella reading and relaxing and rarely go to the water * 10:20Gogogadget831(***) I see. You wanna go a little swimming right now? The water isn't too cold and I'm not gonna force you if you don't want to. It's a really beautiful sight though *smiles a little* * 10:21DarkMaster999(Taeko) And the experience isn't the best right now.. * (Taeko) Well I think I could go swimming a little especially since I'm with you, so yeah let's go, but if you don't I will not stay longer since I'm not the fan of swimming a lot, even though I won that challenge for us. * 10:23Gogogadget831(***) *nods head and smiles* Alright. *holds hand gently and walks over to the water with her* * (***) *wades in the water a little* Oooo this water is cool. Look how glittery and shiny it is *points to how shiny and blue the water is* * 10:25DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Follows *** while her hands were being hold by ***, walking slowly to the direction of the water until they were already on it* * 10:25Gogogadget831(***) Isn't it beautiful? I think it is, but not as much as you * (***) And the sun is golden and beautiful! WOW! * 10:26DarkMaster999(Taeko) Hehehe you are cute. *Gives a laugh showing comfortable after hearing that*. So...*slowly walks in the water* * (Taeko) Yeah... *A little uncomfortable after she remember the detail of how hot the sun was today* * (Taeko) I think I will return to my Umbrella soon.... * 10:27Gogogadget831(***) *goes into the water and playfully pulls Taeko into the water* Hehehehe! * (***) I'm secretly raised by sharks and I'm gonna get you!!! MWAHAHAHAHA! * 10:29DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She was a little distracted and suddenly and falls into the water she then gets up and looks determined to **** So you want to play... * 10:29Gogogadget831(***) Oh yes I do! * (***) *smirks playfully* * (***) *swims around Taeko, laughing hard* * 10:30DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well I was raised hunting creatures and sharks are no problem! * 10:30Gogogadget831(***) D'uh-oh! * (***) *gulps* * 10:31DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Looks around with a playful determined look and suddenly before *** do something she jumps into ***'s direction pulling her and the girl into the water* * (Taeko) Here...I...Come! * 10:32Gogogadget831(***) Gaaaahhhhh!!!! * (***) *laughs playfully as taeko pulls her into the water* * Confessional (***) *sigh* She's amazing.... * (***) (Oh dear, I wonder what my love will do to me now...) * 10:34DarkMaster999(Taeko) Told that I know how to hunt a mythical creature like you, haha now what should I do to you.... * 10:34Gogogadget831(***) *laughs nervously* I'm mythical? *widens eyes and smiles widely* * (***) *gulps* Hehehhee, are you gonna... * 10:37DarkMaster999(Taeko) Yes a mythical creature that when people look, they get hypnotized by her beauty and slowly the creature makes you love her more...and more...and...*The more she said the word "more" the closer she gets to *** until the point she finally kissed the girl in the mouth, pulling the girl into a deep kiss* * (Taeko) and then you are already in the embrace of that beauty.... * 10:38Gogogadget831(***) Oh my love...this is the most passionate you've ever kissed me! * (***) *deepens the kiss further* * 10:39DarkMaster999Confessional (Taeko) If loved to do that? OF course. If I love that girl to the point if giving the world to her? YES! * 10:39Gogogadget831(***) Oh.....you take my breath away.... *continues making out with her* * 10:40DarkMaster999(Taeko) Really? *Curious about her stament talking about the passion of her kiss* * 10:41Gogogadget831(***) I love it....I'm loving this so much * 10:41DarkMaster999(Taeko) Oh well you may not know but I have a strategy for your magic... its called the "smell of love", it makes the same hypnotism that you used it on me....work on you too *Continues making out with her, loving that moment* * 10:43Gogogadget831(***) Ohhhhh, Taeko, you're so amazing at this *falls under Taeko's spell* * 10:44DarkMaster999(Taeko) I learned with best, but I have to admit I never found something so precious like you in my life... * 10:44Gogogadget831(***) *notices a 6-year old child giving them a weird look* Let's take this elsewhere.... *picks up bridal style and runs to their special tent* * (***) *places Taeko gently on the floor of their tent, climbs on top of her, and starts making out with her passionately again* * 10:46DarkMaster999(Taeko) Uh...ok *She was smiling but was little confused why she would want to move it, she didn't noticed the kid and when they continue to make out she was still thinking of it, but continued to do it passionately, however the girl planned to ask to her lover why the sudden change of place* * 10:47Gogogadget831(***) People were giving us weird looks, so I decided to change it up a bit. A lot of couples do this in tents on the beach * 10:48DarkMaster999(Taeko) Oh, but I didn't said nothing.... *smirks to **** So you know how to read minds after all...*gives her traditional smile of her* * 10:48Gogogadget831(***) Ehh, you know, I could tell you were feeling a bit confused as to why * 10:49DarkMaster999(Taeko) I see, you have a point... * (Taeko) You know beaches sometimes make me feel sleepy after swimming * 10:50Gogogadget831(***) I love you so much, Taeko. You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I've never met someone so sweet and so amazing to be around * (***) *takes out a small box containing a heart-shaped pendant* I got this for you * 10:51DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She suddenly was caught by that last sentence of *** by surprise and blushes furiously however different of the other times, she had nothing to say right now, she then suddenly saw the heart-shaped pendant and gets it to close to her hands* You... * 10:52Gogogadget831(***) Yeah...I got that for you. Hehehehe * (***) I hope it's not too cheesy of a gift * 10:56DarkMaster999(Taeko) * She puts the pendant around his neck and suddenly embraces her partner, a very tight hug and whispered a few words after this* I...Love....You....*This was the time she truly knows that *** would never abandon her, not because of a simple gift, but because of the meaning of it and also because of all the lasts, how *** managed to make her life looks easier comparing to her past, right now she couldn't stop hugging the other girl because of her feelings, she never felt emotional like that before, after that she said another sentence to her partner* Thank you for everything... * 10:57Gogogadget831(***) *whispers in her ear* I love you even more, Taeko. Now...and forever. I'll always be there for you and I'll always protect you. Always * (***) *hugs her tightly and pulls her in for a passionate kiss* * 10:59DarkMaster999Confessional (Taeko) Yes people of the world, yes my friends and ***, I have to congratulate you people, I'm finally back to my old self for real, thanks to you guys help....*She's smilling with a little tear in her eyes* * 11:00Gogogadget831(***) *notices a few tears in Taeko's eyes* Are you crying? * 11:01DarkMaster999(Taeko) Oh, I...*She tries to fake it but the suddenly she rethinks of it gives a deep breath with a smile in her face* Yes...I was * 11:02Gogogadget831(***) *sniffles a little too* You give me so many great feels * 11:02DarkMaster999(Taeko) But I think I should be more happy now... * (Taeko) From now on when we are together.... * (Taeko) Alone at least for now... * (Taeko) Call me Taeko... * (Taeko) Taeko Yasuhiro *She gives a confident smile finally sharing her secret with **** * 11:03Gogogadget831(***) Of course I will, Taeko Yasuhiro. I feel so happy and so in love everytime I say your name * 11:04DarkMaster999(Taeko) This is the true girl that you have been dating, you can still call me Celestia if you want but right now I prefer you my real name... * (Taeko) I think its time to get used to be called like that again. * Gogogadget831(***) Then, I shall call you Taeko. I want to make my queen happy for the rest of her life. And that I shall do * (***) *wraps Taeko in her arms and hugs her tightly* * DarkMaster999(Taeko) Very well then, let's create the biggest kingdom that we can from that relationship.... * (Taeko) *Hugs her back Tightly* * 11:07Gogogadget831(***) Of course. We have forever, right? * 11:08DarkMaster999(Taeko) Forever and ever.... * 11:08Gogogadget831(***) One day...we'll live in a beautiful castle for just the two of us...and be the rulers of our own little kingdom * 11:09DarkMaster999(Taeko) Yeah...with vampire butlers ok? *She laughs after her last statement* * 11:09Gogogadget831(***) I'll make sure of it. And our kingdom will grow stronger and stronger as our relationship strengthens * (***) And hahaha, yes! Vampire butlers for sure! I think there are many in Transylvania? We have forever to find out! *laughs in her shoulder as she continues to hug her* * 11:11DarkMaster999(Taeko) Sorry I just kinda love it to remember myself my dream of life, which now includes the greatest amazon of the history *She smiled still hugging *** tightly* * 11:12Gogogadget831(***) *falls asleep while hugging Taeko and they dream about each other and their fiery love Category:Anceles